Thank You, Shirley
by Riku's Dark Vampire Girl
Summary: Gift-fic for ItWasEpicAndILol'd. During the holiday season, you work hard to get gifts for your loved ones. It's all just to see them open it on Christmas Day. But the best gift doesn't always come in a box...One-shot. Zemyx. MLC universe.


With the last row of books organized, I rose back up to my feet. Interlocking my fingers, I stretched my arms up and rubbed my back to do away with the small ache in my spine. After organizing about a dozen shelves for part of my shift, I had finished the last shelf of the evening. My shift was over and I was anxious to get home. Management had been running me ragged with holiday hours so the end of the work day was like the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. A very long, book-filled rainbow.

Dusting off my shirt, I paced toward the employee room. Sitting at the computer desk was a tall woman with short, blue hair. She was wearing almost the same thing as me: the store's uniform shirt and a pair of khakis. The azure of her eyes caught sight of me, reflecting the glow of the computer screen.

"Hey, Zexion. Heading home for the night?" she asked, her tone as gentle as her smile.

"Yes, ma'am. I am glad for this shift to be over," I went straight for the sign out sheet.

She went back to typing on her computer. "Doing any Christmas shopping tonight? There's only a few days left you know?"

"I know. Metis and I are going by the mall tomorrow. We're taking Vedi to get her picture taken with Santa," I smiled to my manager. It was hard not to grin at the idea of Vedi sitting on a mall Santa's lap. She loves the opportunity to tell some stranger what was on her list before getting her picture taken.

"Tell them both I said 'hi,'" she beamed, probably imaging Vedi's face as well.

"What about you, Aqua?" I leaned against the wall, "Don't you still have some shopping to do?"

"Just a little bit. I still need to get some gifts for my friends. Anybody in particular you still need to buy for?" She turned the swivel chair away from the desk so that she was facing me.

"Let's see...I've got to get one more gift for both Athena and Toma...and Metis as well," I listed the names out on my fingers. Every year, I'd try to get all of my friends and family at least two presents each year. I had already gotten the first round of presents hidden in my closet. All I had to do was get the last ones at the mall and wrap them. _It's just going to take some skill to get past Metis,_ I sighed silently at the thought.

"Anybody else besides your family you have to buy for? Anyone special...?" she asked in a tone that said she was obviously curious.

I felt the heat rising to my face as I averted my gaze from her eyes. It was useless though. A cunning smirk had already begun to grow on her face. There was nary a thing you could hide from Aqua.

"Be sure to get him something romantic, Zexion," she said my name in a teasing tone.

"Ugh! Good night, Aqua!" I quickly grabbed my coat of the hook and dashed out the door.

Once outside, I slipped my jacket over my arms and shoved my hands into my pockets. There was nothing quite like Destiny Islands around Christmas time. Just like all the other days of December, the streets were bustling with people. Stores were displaying holiday merchandise and scenes. Speakers were practically blasting Christmas songs. People were rushing in and out of stores. I actually held the door for several people as I was heading out of the bookstore where I work. All in all, it really wasn't that bad.

Walking down the street, I flipped the collar of my Order jacket up to shield me from what little wind there was. We didn't get particularly freezing temperatures on the islands. Yet, the cold air blowing in from the ocean certainly helped with that, especially during the winter. Despite Athena and Toma having already bought me a nice winter coat to wear, I preferred the jacket Axel had given me when I had joined the Thirteenth Order.

Speaking of jacket, I gazed down to the sleeves that almost engulfed my hands.

_I wonder how that gift for Roxas is coming along,_ I shoved them back into my pockets. Axel had been talking about it for weeks but had only gotten on top of it several days ago. _Yes, something for the Thirteenth Order's newest member,_ I rolled my eyes. To be honest, I wasn't too fond of the guy. The prideful act he had put on his first day had instantly put me off even though he had been quickly put down. Not to mention the fights and the hassle he had put us through. Well, it wasn't specifically us; it was actually Axel who ended up with the hassles. Either way, Marluxia, Demyx, and I would usually get dragged along for the ride because of him. Roxas was just as annoying as his overly-excited cousin Sora.

I shook my head to myself. It couldn't be helped. Not anymore anyways. He had somehow found his way into Axel's heart and there would be nothing to be done about it. We all would have to get used to it. Demyx had settled in with this new fact with open arms, much likely due to the fact that he had helped him out earlier.

My hands slowly became fists in my pockets. I had remembered what Demyx had told me then. About how -no thanks to Axel's antics- Roxas had sprained his ankle. Demyx had taken care of him the entire weekend. He gave him his bed, taken him to the aquarium, carried him on his back. He had done everything to help him and then some.

I tried as casually as I could to rub my cheeks when the blood rushed to my face again. The idea of him being at my boyfriend's apartment for more than an hour always angered me. I had only slept over at Demyx's place once. Roxas got to sleepover _twice_ during the same weekend. Yes, I knew that they didn't have a thing for each other, but as far as I was concerned, I was the only other man allowed in Demyx's bed.

Catching the glow of the blue light above my head, I stared up to the sign of the music store. Seeing it automatically made me put my thoughts aside so that I was only thinking about Demyx. _Demyx,_ I smiled to myself. Turning to my right, I stepped inside the store.

Inside were shelves upon shelves of CDs, albums, and music accessories. The walls were lined with shirts with the logos of famous bands or album names. Below them were tables set up with headphones so that customers could listen to samples of what music was available.

My destination was the accessory isle. I strutted past the earphones and microphones to the headphone section of the isle. I had noticed that Demyx was in need of some new ones, so I had figured I'd get him some for Christmas. On display were headphones of various brands, each with their own style and designs. All of them were interesting in one way or another, but there was only one set that I was actually interested in.

Stopping right in front of them, I picked up one of the boxes from underneath the display.

Harmonics Headphones.

Displayed on the box were a pair of Hazard-Model Harmonics Headphones. The earpieces were mainly dark blue in color with black outer edges. Near the bottom edge of the the pieces were three cyan diamonds that glistened just like Demyx's eyes.

I shook the blush away and hid my crinkled smile behind the flaps of my collar. I had been planning on getting them for him since I had first seen them in late November. The model was to offer a comfortable fit and clear sound. Given that he listened to a lot of music, I knew it would be exactly what he would've wanted.

The only thing holding me back was the price. They were _ninety_ dollars. I may have had a job and saved up parts of my paychecks. Unfortunately, I had already spent part of that getting gifts for my family. With what I had left at that time, I didn't have enough to get the last gifts for both my family _and_ Demyx. My next paycheck wasn't until Christmas Eve and I had been planning on using it to buy the phones. _I'll get them,_ I glared at the box, _I will._ To say that I was hellbent on getting those phones would be an understatement.

Reluctantly, I set the box back. I could only hope that they would still be there when that day came around. When I had checked the shelf, there were about ten boxes left. The revelation filled me with some hope, but I couldn't really depend on it staying that way. There were plenty of people out there who would've loved to pick up that specific set, even with the dozens of other headphone brands in that isle.

As I headed back for the entrance, I took one final glance at the headset before walking out the door.

So began my walk home.

*~'~'*

"I'm home!" I called, hanging my coat on the coat hanger. From upstairs came the quick, small thumps of feet coming toward me. As the steps came closer, so did the panting of one such little girl. Smiling, I knelt down as she came dashing toward me with her stuffed rabbit in tow.

"Zexy! You're back!" She latched onto me as I swung her around in my arms.

"Evening, Vedi. How was your day?" I hugged her tightly.

"Oh my gosh, it was so fun! I've been watching a bunch of Christmas a-specials! And Mommy and me made a gingerbread house! And I can't wait for Christmas!" she flailed her arms excitedly.

Vedi is my younger sister. Like any other 6-year-old, she's cute and bubbly and filled with that childhood energy we all lacked.

I chuckled as I set her down, "Just a few more days, Vedi."

"But I can't wait!" she bounced around me. Letting out an excited squeal, she then faked "passing out" on the floor. Laughing, I pat her head which instantly woke her back up.

"Welcome back, Zexion," Athena came walking down the hall toward me, wiping her hands with a dishcloth.

Athena is a mother. She is mostly a stay-at-home mom, although she does have a job teaching piano. Her husband Toma is my father. He spends most of the day working to provide for us. Overall, they're good parents.

"How was work?"

"It certainly was busy today." I ran my hand through my hair.

"If people weren't buying books, they were picking up whatever else we were selling."

She set her hand on my back while we passed through the den. "We are heading toward that time where people are desperate to get last-minute shopping done."

"Yes, but they could at least put the books back where they belong? I can't even remember how many books I had rearranged today." I dragged my hand down my face.

People wouldn't believe how unorganized the shelves got. Books would be put with the wrong genre. Some weren't even in alphabetical order. The only reason they don't see it when they come is due to people like me who take the time reorganize them. That was only _part_ of the annoyance of my shift. There was also taking calls and having to restock shelves with large loads. It didn't help that the store was pretty big either; it would take the wind out of me just getting to the other side of the building.

"Aw! Zexy's tai-erd!" Vedi waved her bunny to make it seem like it was talking.

"Yes. Zexy's 'tai-erd,'" I chuckled, tapping the rabbit's head.

"There's some peppermint tea in the cupboard and I made some soup earlier so help yourself," Athena directed me to the location of said items.

"Thanks, I will."

"Zexy, can we watch a movie later?" Vedi asked.

"Maybe."

"Yaaaay!"

After fixing myself some tea, I took to my room. After carefully setting my cup down, I collapsed on the bed and let out an exhausted breath. I was so glad that I was on break and didn't have homework to worry about. Despite homework being a breeze for me, I just wouldn't have wanted to go through with it that night. All I wanted to do was relax.

A knock at my door made me groan.

"Yes, Metis?"

"Somebody's tired." She opened the door wide enough to peak her head in.

"Believe me, I am. I worked an eight-hour shift with a few spotty breaks here and there. I'm exhausted."

Since I had said something to her, she took it as a sign that it was okay to come in. Not that it would've mattered if I told her not to; she still would've came in. I curled up my legs to make room for her as she took a seat on the bed.

"Don't worry. When you get into college, working will be much, much worse."

Metis is my older sister. She has long blond hair and the most mystifying green eyes. I say "mystifying" on the account that she is also "psychic." She can"see" things just by taking a glance at someone. However, her readings sometimes left me skeptical as some of the things she would say hadn't come true...not yet anyway. Other than that, she was a pajama-wearing, college student with a habit of smoking where she wasn't welcomed.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow, 'ey Mr. Schemer?" she eyed me curiously.

"We get up early, go to the mall, then come back and wrap presents."

She curled her hair around her finger, "Sounds good. I'm going to take a nap."

I rolled my eyes. When she wasn't at college, work, or doing anything else, she was usually taking a nap. Chances are when I had gotten home that night, she just woke up from sleeping. She made her way to the door, but stopped short of leaving.

"But before I go..." She had that tone in her voice that said she was going to do something. Before I could do anything, she went into action. She picked up Rogue, my iguana, out of his tank and set him on my chest.

"Give Rogue some looove," she swooned then dashed out the door.

The reptile on my chest stared at me silently prior to crawling off me and lying down on the bed. Smiling, I pet the edge of his head with my finger. She was right in letting him out of his tank; he hadn't been out for as long as I had been at work. I narrowed my eyes for a second. I just hope it hadn't meant that she had started reading the minds of animals or anything.

Getting off the bed, I walked over to my closet and spread opened the doors. There, sitting on the shelf above a rack of clothes, was my violin case. I reached for it as well as the two music books placed underneath it. Without setting the load down, I reached for the stand in the corner and set it up single-handedly. I had been practicing the instrument for years, but was still trying out some new music. Since the holiday season had started, I had been playing various songs such as Good King Wenceslas and Silent Night.

I'd never admit it out loud, but Christmastime was my favorite time of the year. Although I did enjoy giving presents, it was mostly the time I spent with my family that I enjoyed the most. Whether it be with my family at home or family within the Thirteenth Order, I was happy. Things were different this year with The Order though. Axel had found a boyfriend in Roxas and was planning on spending it with him. More importantly, there was Demyx's family situation. _That's right,_ I closed my eyes as I played the tune of Silver Bells, _Demyx's step-dad-_

My thoughts were cut short at the sound of my cellphone ringing.

I set the violin down on the bed and reached for my cellphone on my nightstand. It was Demyx. My heart nearly skipped a beat upon seeing his name. Taking a seat on the bed, I flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Hey, baby."

"Hey," I smiled.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing much. I was just playing my violin. How about you?"

"Just finished decorating my place for Christmas. I'm beat!"

I chuckled, "Sounds fun."

"I was! I wish you could see it right now!"

"Don't worry. I'll be by on Christmas."

"Oh..."

"D-do have something going on?" The tone in his voice made me worry for moment. I had been hoping to get his gift to him on Christmas day. That would've given me Christmas Eve to wrap it.

"Yeah. But...uh, I mean I'm going to be spending Christmas Day with my mom and her friend is all."

"Ah."

"But no worries because I had called to ask you about Christmas Eve!"

"Sure, go ahead." I rested my head against the head board of the bed, curling my legs up.

"See, we're going to have a little Christmas party and I was wondering if you and Vedi or anybody else wanted to come."

"Yeah, I'll be sure to ask Toma and Athena," I nodded as if he could see me.

"I hope they'll say yes! It's gonna be really fun Zexy! We're going to watch movies and make cookies! I know how you much you really like cookies Zexion," he said in a tone that made me grin from ear to ear.

I may not have looked it, but I was quite the sucker for sweets. For example, when we were setting up the Christmas tree, I had swiped about five candy canes and eaten half the line of cranberries we were hanging. The suspicious look Athena game me made me ashamed but the picture Metis took of me eating the treats made it even worse.

"I'll try to restrain myself," I half-joked.

"No need! I'll make all kinds: chocolate chip, sugar, gingerbread..."

"It sounds like you're going to give us all diabetes in one night."

"But it'll be worth it!"

I laughed. That was the other thing I loved about him. He was the only one who could really make me laugh.

"Anyway, I was hoping that we'd find some time to ourselves at some point. Just the two of us."

"I'd like that."

"I'd like that too. I hate not being able to spend time with you."

"Me too. Work has just been the worst," I shook my head, "but it'll be worth it once I get to be with you."

_"Aw, how sweet!"_

I sat up straight in my spot on the bed. Demyx was talking to somebody in the background, somebody very familiar.

"Sorry about that."

_"No you're not!"_

"Let me guess; Axel's there?" I raised an eyebrow. There was some shuffling on the other end, Demyx protesting the entire moment. I sighed, knowing the redhead had taken the phone from him.

"Meow."

"I'd say nice try, but you don't even sound close to a cat. And Demyx doesn't even own one."

"You're no fun."

"I'm a bundle of laughs," I said sarcastically.

He chuckled. "I can tell. Anyways, I was just stopping by to drop off some stuff for Demyx. I wasn't listening in on you guys or anything, not for long anyway."

"Mm hmm."

"Don't give me that. Anyway, I'll get out of your guys' hair. Merry Christmas, Zexion."

"Merry Christmas, Axel. Good luck with you-know-what."

"Thanks. I'll need all the luck I can get. Here's Demyx."

There were a few shifty sounds followed by Demyx saying good-bye to Axel.

"You still there?"

"Always."

He made a content sound, "Sorry about that. You know the guy doesn't knock."

"I would know. He did the same thing earlier this week," I rolled my eyes.

Earlier that week, Axel had stopped by to drop off some presents for us. It was a nice gesture, but he didn't have to undo the lock with that screwdriver he always carried. And he could've at least waited until somebody was _actually home_ to come inside.

"He's so impatient. But he said he wanted to drop them off before the kids saw him. Otherwise, he would never hear the end of it."

"That's a better reason than the one he gave us. He said he was 'in a hurry' so he _took the time_ to mess with the locks. All to drop off some gifts."

We made a collective sigh that we did every time we talked about Axel's nonsense.

"Speaking of gifts, I still have to wrap yours. You're going to love it!"

"I'd love just about anything you'd give me, Demyx."

"Oh, Zexy. That sounds so sexy."

I blinked, feeling the flush rushing to my cheeks. I admit, it was an awkward line for him to say. Yet, it got to me every time.

"Uh...And you'll love your gift too!" I quickly changed the subject.

I reached for the little black book that was sitting on my nightstand. Flipping through pages of entries and notes, I found the one page I was searching for. It was a list of Christmas gifts I was planning to get or had already bought. Most of them were crossed out except for a select few. However, my eyes were settled on the ones labeled for Demyx. Below his name were lines of scribbled out ideas that eventually led to the circled one near the bottom of the page. The headphones. Running my fingers over it, I couldn't stop the grin crossing my lips. I could just imagine his face when he would open his gift.

My eyes fell over to the card sitting beside Rogue's tank. I had also picked up a Christmas card to go along with it. It wasn't one of those cards that wished for a Merry Christmas or seasons greetings. No, I had searched for one that had would put words to my feelings. It had taken a bit of searching, but I had finally found one that explained them the best.

"Oooh! What'd you get me?"

I closed the book with an all-knowing smile.

"You'll see Christmas Eve."

"Ugh! I hate not knowing!"

"That's the best part though."

"Yeah, I suppose it is. But you know...you don't have to get me anything if you don't want to."

"I know, but I _want_ to."

"Thank you, Zexion."

"Your welcome."

The doorbell rung from downstairs. I didn't need to peek out the window to know it was dark outside. _Who could it be at this time of night...?_ I looked to my door. Then I heard Athena calling for me from downstairs.

"Apparently, somebody's here to see me."

"So you got to go?"

"For now."

"That's fine. I got some more stuff to do. So I'll catch you on the 24th?"

"Only if I don't see you again before then."

"It's a date!"

I grinned.

"Love you, Demyx."

"Love you too, Zexion."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Switching my phone off, I tossed it to the middle of my bed as I walked out the door. When I got downstairs, a man with a long, light blue coat and a dark blue scarf was standing by the door. His long, blond hair clashed with the dark color as it spilled over the wrap and onto his shoulders. Toma and Athena were standing in front of him with welcoming grins.

"Vexen!" I beamed.

The said man returned the smile with a warm one of his own. When I had reached the bottom of the stairs, I wasted no time in giving him a hug. It was rare that I did that with anybody other than my family or Demyx. Vexen was a special case.

"Evening, Ienzo."

"Hi, Mr. Vek-son!" Vedi waved from the top of the stairs in the living room. Metis came up from behind her and offered the science teacher a friendly wave as well.

Toma was the first to speak, "What brings you here, Vexen? Running around doing some errands?"

"Indeed. But I thought I'd stop by to drop off some gifts for you all as well," the man's green eyes scanned all of us.

Vedi trotted down the stairs, "Presents?!"

"Yes, little Vedi. Presents," the man chuckled. I then noticed that he had a bag sitting by his feet. He reached into it and held something behind his back.

"Now, close your eyes and hold out your hands," he leaned toward her.

Vedi did so anxiously, failing to conceal her excitement. I watched as he carefully set something small in her palms then clasped his hands around her own.

"Now, you have to be careful with it. It's very fragile."

"I pwom-ise!" she nodded.

"Good! You can open your eyes!"

He removed his hands just in time for Vedi to gaze upon her gift. It was a tiny snow globe sitting on a red pedestal sprinkled with snowflakes. Inside were the figures of Mickey and Minnie Mouse holding hands in front of a Christmas tree. Amazed, Vedi shook it a bit and watched as the "snow" stirred from its resting place.

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Thank you, very much! I pwom-ise to take extra care of it, Mr. Vexy!" she beamed proudly.

"That's a very good girl, Vedi," he turned to Metis next, "I've got something for you too, young lady."

"Oh really?" she stepped up to him as he reached into the bag. As if she needed to ask that. I had figured that she had already known what he had gotten her.

"Close your eyes."

She did as she was told, albeit with a slight attitude. Vexen slipped something quickly into her hand before telling her to open them. She peeked open an eye but what she saw made a frown cross her face. Holding it up, she gave Vexen a look that was asking him if he was serious.

"Nicorette?"

"Yes, Nicorette. You should really try to stop smoking," he crossed his arms, his face stern.

With a weak "thanks," she was about make her exit when he grasped her arm.

"And this," he reached back down into the bag and picked up something else. What I saw confused me, but Metis's eyes lit up like it was all she could ever ask for. It was a bag...from a fast food restaurant. He handed it to her to which she anxiously scanned the contents. Finished, she looked up to him with sparkling eyes.

She hugged him, "You know me so well!"

"Yes, well, I figured you'd know ahead of time if I got you anything else." He rolled his eyes, but returned the hug nonetheless.

"Thank you, Mr. Vex!" she grinned before taking off back up the stairs.

"Metty? Can I have some too?" Vedi called. Bidding Vexen farewell and thanking him one last time, she carefully followed after our sister with present in tow.

Toma shook his head, "I don't understand that girl."

"Neither do I," Athena stared at where they had left.

"There was also a gift card to one of her favorite stores in there. That should explain at least _part_ of her excitement." Vexen explained, reaching down into the bag.

"I also got something for you two as well." He handed them a box. It was one of those cocoa and s'mores for two kits with two snowmen mugs included. Underneath it he surprised them with two envelopes, one for each of them.

"Thank you, Vexen," Athena nodded gratefully.

"It's no trouble at all," he shook his head.

All that left was my gift.

"And last, but not least, for Ienzo."

He reached down for his bag. Once again, he asked that I close my eyes and hold out my hand. With a crinkled smile, I did so. He placed something unusual in my palms. It was hard and somewhat rough. Just touching it left some sort of grainy residue on my fingers. When he allowed me to open my eyes, I was stunned.

"Coal?"

"Yes, coal." He repeated strictly, "Don't think I haven't noticed what you and Axel have been doing this year, young man."

With a nod, I lowered my head. I had done some pretty mischievous things under Axel's command. What was worse was that I had done them in the same school Vexen worked at. He'd always find out. I suppose the only silver lining was that what I had done was mostly aimed at Roxas. It had provided some amusement for a short time, at least until we started fighting.

"Yes sir," I mumbled.

"Ienzo."

I raised my head only to be met with something different. A gift, wrapped in bright red wrapping paper and held together with a green bow. It wasn't too big and appeared to be one I could just set in my hand. I pointed to myself as if I needed his permission. He nodded wordlessly and handed it to me. Taking it in my hand, I gently pulled at the bow and let it unravel in my hands. Sitting at the core of the wrapping paper was a set of books.

"_When The Seagulls Cry,_" I read the sideways title that dawned all of the books.

"Most of the text you have are mostly encyclopedias or have some sort of serious content. So I decided to get you something different." He nodded.

"That's not to say these don't have any of that, but I think you'll find some more humor in these ones than you'd find in a dictionary."

"Hm. Thank you, Vexen." I set the present down only so that I could give him a hug.

"I'd never isolate you from anything, Ienzo," he held me close to him. The warmth the words brought to my chest made me nuzzle into his shoulder. How true those words were.

As we let go of each other, he reached back down into the bag for something.

"Oh, and one more thing," he held up the small container, "some food for Rogue."

"Thanks!"

Athena held her husband's arm, "Thank you again, Vexen for everything."

"Your happiness is my pleasure. But now I'd best be on my way," he picked up the empty bag.

"Keep warm out there," Toma nodded..

"And come back soon," I added hastily.

"Will do," he said as he opened the door.

"Merry Christmas, Vexen." Athena added.

"Merry Christmas, Patchoulis."

He smiled as he went out into the cold, closing the door behind him. Picking up my gift, I stepped down to the last step to look out the window. He headed to the small car parked in our driveway. After settling in and starting the car, he backed out slowly into the street. As he did so, he caught me watching him. I waved as he was about to drive away and he waved back.

*~'~'*

_"Jingle Bells! Jingle Bells! Jingle all the way! Oh what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh! Hey!"_

Vedi was bouncing between mine and Metis' hands. She was singing the lyrics to the song that was playing overhead. I happily swung my arms as she hopped along, slightly enjoying the song.

We had left early that morning to get to the mall. Unsurprisingly, the place was packed with people hunting for gifts. There wasn't one store that was empty and the food court was booming with business.

"So, what should we get mom and dad?" My older sister turned to me with a curious expression.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I already got Toma a new coffee maker and Athena a GPS."

"And I got dad a some new suits and mom a spa kit," she said, checking her phone.

"TELL ME THIS IS THE LAST STORE!"

The shriek of a familiar boy's voice grabbed my attention. It wasn't too loud, but it was nearby. I didn't have to look far to find the source of the sound. It came from Riku who was dragging many shopping bags into a store. With him were Kairi, Namine, Sora, and Roxas, all heading toward the same place. I cursed under my breath. Of all the places to run into them, it had to be there. It's not like we would've fought or anything, but I just didn't want to see them. Thankfully they hadn't seen us, but it had partially killed what mood I had.

"Kids from your school, Zexy?" My sister flipped her blond locks.

"Unfortunately," I narrowed my eyes. It was just Roxas and his cousin who were lagging behind. The blonde was practically trying to pry his cousin off the bench.

"Hm, you know. I'm getting some vibes from that blond kid," she said slowly, curiously watching Roxas enter the store.

I huffed. "Oh please! This is the last place you need to start getting your 'vibes.'"

"I'm just saying. There's something special about that boy."

"Save it."

"Okay! Okay! But I be this'll come up again." She smirked. I frowned in the corner of my mouth. Usually when she said that, it would come true. That was the last thing I wanted to happen.

"Look! Look! There's Santa! There's Santa!" Vedi pointed, bouncing excitedly in my hand.

"Let's get in line." Metis took Vedi's hand again, leading the way to the back of the line. Luckily, it wasn't too long when we got there. On the other hand, the dozens of other bouncing, chattering children I knew were going to get on my nerves. Vedi was the only one I would be able to stand.

"Hey, Zexion!"

I nearly had a heart attack at the sound of his voice. For a second, I didn't even know if it was _his_ voice. Of all the places to meet up with him, it had to be in a line to sit in some stranger's lap. Keeping my composure, I turned around to the dirty blond behind me. He wasn't wearing his typical Order jacket like I was. Instead, he had on a long blue coat with a red scarf. Covering his mullet was a Santa hat. He grinned brightly and waved despite us being right next to each other.

"H-hi, Demyx," I smiled, "What're you doing here?"

"I'm definitely not here to sit on some mall Santa's lap! No way, no how!" he waved his hands nervously. I smothered a laugh with my hand. He couldn't have made it anymore obvious. He was childish, but I didn't mind. I loved that about him. At least he was open about it, unlike me.

"Nope! Uh, Di Long and I just brought out some of the kids from the apartments to see Santa." He stepped to the side so that I could see her talking to several of the kids from the complex.

Di Long was a part of the Long family, a large family of girls who lived at Demyx's apartment. Most of them were sisters, but three of them were cousins all living with one grandfather. The children were orphans that also lived at the apartments. Demyx and the Longs were known for taking them out to do fun things just to make their lives a little easier.

"Weren't you here the other day?" I asked.

"Yeah, but that was with some of the other kids. We figured we would take half of them on Tuesday and the rest today. You know, just so that the big guy's not overwhelmed or anything." He nodded to the long line of kids behind he apartment kids.

"Nice plan. We came here with Vedi," I motioned to the little girl next to me.

"Hi, Demmie!" she waved excitedly.

"Hey, Demyx," Metis winked.

"Hi, guys!" he waved.

"Looks like it's our turn. We'll just leave you two alone," Metis smirked, taking Vedi toward the man sitting in a large chair.

"So, anything else you're planning on doing here?" he asked.

"We have to pick up something for my parents and I still need to get something for Metis," I nodded to the girl sitting on the arm of Santa's chair.

"What're you planning on getting them?"

"That's just it. I'm not entirely sure," I shook my head, "In fact, I was talking with Metis about that."

He crossed his arms and tilted his head from left to right.

"Hmm, what to get your parents...What about gift cards?"

I made a face that said I was iffy, "Seems like such a minor gift though, doesn't it?"

I wasn't a big fan of getting people gift cards. Although they were convenient, they seemed like a poor excuse for not being able to get the receiver anything. That went true especially for Christmas. If somebody worked to get me something, I'd feel ashamed to just get them a gift card.

"What about a gift card for something that they could do together? Like one for a restaurant?" he pointed.

"A restaurant? Maybe..." I cupped my chin.

I hadn't really ever seen them take the time to go out with each other. What with Toma almost always working and Athena taking care of things at home as well as teaching her piano class. I never really knew when they'd have the time for each other. However, it never deterred their marriage. I was sure they could find the time for something.

"Yeah! It doesn't even have to be one of those 'fancy fancy' restaurants. You could get one for the Frozen Fortune! I'm sure Shanghai would be willing to snag one for ya!" He winked at that last part.

"Or you could cook for them," I joked.

"I could, ya know." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Seriously? Would you be willing to do that?" I blinked, dumbfounded. I was just joking, but if he was willing to do so than I didn't have any complaints. Despite Demyx just taking the cooking classes at school, he was an amazing cook. I wouldn't say he was up to Axel's maid's level of cooking -and chances are he knows this as well- but he was a great chef.

"Sure! I could come over and cook for them while you guys are tied up in the basement," he beamed.

"Oh! But I wouldn't be able to do anything until, like, next week," he checked his phone.

"Tonight, I'm going to be making peppermint bark with Di and her family. Then we're going ice skating! Hey, how about you come with us?"

"I wish I could, but I've got work tomorrow," I rubbed my temples.

"Those are some crazy hours for a bookstore."

"I know. I wish I had the aquarium's hours," I leaned against the railing, "That'd give me plenty of time to do what I want to do."

Demyx worked at an aquarium his grandfather owned. It didn't make him rich, but it did provide him with money while he was living on his own. Not many people went by there during the winter though, so his hours were usually cut down on certain days.

"At least you're not worked to the bone on days that you do have to work. I swear my grandpa hates me," he hung his head.

"Well, just a few more days and things will go back to normal. No more holiday rush. No more long hours. We'll have some real times to ourselves."

"And then you can go ice skating with me."

A shiver ran down my spine followed by the tiniest, enjoyable feeling in my crotch. Demyx was gently cupping my chin, a mysterious glint in his eyes. I chuckled half-absently. The way he could switch from being happy-go-lucky to alluring just like that was incredible. His tone would become smooth and his eyes so cool when he stared at me. Every time he did so, my heart would speed up and I'd get lightheaded. For a moment, our roles would reverse and all of a sudden I'd be the childish one.

"I'd love to." I rested my hand on his, nestling my face into the palm of his gloved hand.

"Promise me you'll find time for that?" he whispered into my ear.

I kissed him on the cheek.

"Promise."

Letting go of his hand, I wrapped my arms around his neck. He did the same until we were nestling our faces into each other's shoulders. Unlike Axel and Roxas, I didn't care if we were hugging in public. Whenever he held me, the world would dissolve into nothing, leaving just the two of us. But I wouldn't fear such an empty world. So long as he was there, I had nothing to fear in the darkness that was left behind.

"How cuuute."

The snapping sound from a phone immediately drew us out of our own world. Letting go of him, I turned around to see Metis with her camera phone out. She had been holding it out in our direction and was still gazing down at the result with covered lips. Di was beside her as well, smiling at the picture on the phone.

"That's going to be my new wallpaper," she giggled, pressing several buttons. When she was done, she turned the phone toward us to see what we had been doing. My cheeks were burning at the sight, but Demyx merely laughed embarrassingly.

"Metis. If that isn't erased in the next five minutes, consider your pack of cigarettes confiscated," I growled, trying to keep my anger under control.

"Aw, now he's blushing. Don't make me take another one, Zexy." She threatened, waving her phone at me.

It took all that I had to keep myself from making a face. I knew that whatever I did would end up on that accursed phone and haunt me for the rest of my life.

*~'~'*

Christmas Eve was an absolute hell.

My shift practically started from early in the morning and finished in the somewhat late evening. As much as I loved books and the idea of people reading, I just about hated everybody who walked into the store. Not only that, but I began questioning why people were coming into a _bookstore_ of all places for Christmas gifts. I spent my day shuffling books around until they were back in order or taking calls from people about if we had certain titles. Worst of all, I barely got any breaks. I would get about ten minutes to myself before getting back to work. It didn't help that part of my time was in the restroom or standing in line for a drink at the cafe at the back of the store.

Still, the only thing keeping me going that day was focusing on Demyx's gift. At the end of my shift, it would all pay off. All I had to do was wait the five minutes it would take for Aqua to deposit my check then everything would be set. I'd pick up the headphones, head home, and wrap it so that it'd be ready when I went over there later that night.

What I hadn't planned on was staying for an extra hour or so. One of my co-workers had called in sick for the evening. I had to stay around and help Aqua until another one of my other co-workers came in for their shift. The entire time, my worries about Demyx's present grew by the minute. I hadn't planned on staying that long. I _wasn't_ supposed to stay that long.

"It was Brett, wasn't it?" I huffed as I threw on my jacket, "I bet you he's lying. That guy's been trying to get a day off since last Thursday. I swear he is so full of crap."

"I'll be sure to check in on that," Aqua typed something up on her computer, "But what's up with you? I've never seen you so on edge."

"Sorry, Aqua. I'm just really anxious to pick up this gift for a friend of mine...and it's at the music store..." I was running out of breath. I had been rushing around the store for so long that just talking was wearing me out.

A smile curled onto her lips, "Oooh. So I see."

"A-anyway," I turned away from her to hide my slight flushing, "I really need to get down there. With this many people flooding into this store, the same thing must be happening to all the stores up and down the street."

"At least you get to leave right now," she huffed, "I'm pretty much here until closing time."

"Oh...Sorry to hear that," I leaned against the wall.

Aqua was the manager of the store. She had to stay there and make sure everybody got their checks, keep an eye on all the workers, and everything. In a sense, I was luckier than her.

"Did you get your presents for your friends?"

"Mm...yeah. I decided to make something for them instead though."

I crossed my arms, "Really?"

"Yep. I thought I would thanks to all the craft books I picked up," she nodded proudly.

"Huh."

"The best gifts aren't always bought, you know?"

I lifted my head at her when she said that. A gentle smile played on her lips as she finished typing what was on her computer.

"And there! Your paycheck is in the bank," she slapped one final button on her computer.

"Now go get that gift!" She pointed toward the door.

"Thank you, Aqua," I said tiredly to her.

"Don't mention it, Zexion. Merry Christmas!" she called as I ran out the door.

"Merry Christmas!" I called back, taking off through the crowds.

It took some weaving around people, but I eventually made it outside. I took off as fast as my legs would carry me down the street, continuing to evade everybody in my path. The cold air was biting at my gloveless hands and burning my lungs, but I kept going in hopes of getting there before it was too late. _I'm getting those headphones,_ I thought to myself, _they're mine and no one else's!_

I had finally ended up at the music store only to find it packed with people. I had to wait for several customers to exit before I could even get inside. But my trials didn't end there. Customers were taking their sweet time looking at the merchandise and shuffling around in place. To my dismay, with how tight the isles were, there was no pushing past people. I'd have to wait. It felt like forever had passed waiting for people to move. The urge to shove would rise every few minutes, but I knew better than to try something like that. The most I could do was be patient and hope. Hope that the headphones were still there.

The crowd had finally started to space out some more and I found myself able to move ahead. Taking tiny steps, I made my way down the isle toward the headphones. Seeing the headsets on display made my heart race as I was coming closer and closer to my prize. _Just a little more. Just a little more,_ I thought, clutching my wallet in my coat pocket.

They were gone.

The headphones were gone.

In fact, not only were the boxes gone, so was the display. The emptiness of the space threw me completely off. I darted my head around to see if they had moved them to another shelf or were holding their last ones at the front counter. But they were nowhere to be found. Even if I wanted to look for them some more, the crowd was building up again and I reluctantly had to move. Automatically, I went straight for the front counter. Surely they would have some more in the back for when they restocked the shelves. There had to be some. Being anxious wasn't helping me seeing as I had to wait in line once again just to reach the counter.

"Excuse me," I called, finally reaching one of the registers.

A girl with short green hair and pink glasses greeted me with a smile. I would have accepted it more if I hadn't been panicking so much.

"Hi. How may I help you?"

"Would you guys happened to have anymore Harmonics Headphones. The Hazard model?" I asked.

"I think we're all out, but let me check!" she went to the computer sitting on the desk.

Although I was at the front of the line, I could barely control my nervousness. I was practically bouncing on my heels the way Vedi did when she got excited about something. With each second that passed, I felt my hope draining out of me. The way her green eyes drooped with despair as she looked at the screen confirmed it all.

"I'm sorry, but we ran out of them about an hour ago. We won't be getting another shipment until next week." She shook her head, the green of her bangs swaying from the movement.

I don't know what I had looked like then, but I was sure that all the color had drained from my face. They were out. Gone. And the next shipment wouldn't be until next week. After Christmas. Dropping my head, I gritted my teeth in despair. I was too late. There were none left.

She must've caught the expression on my face by the way she hid her hands behind the counter.

"We do have some other Harmonics models if you're interes-"

"No!" I shot my head back up, "No...no thank you."

"I'm sorry," she repeated, genuine apology in her tone.

"No, it's not your fault," I shoved my hands back in my pockets, "thanks for checking."

"Merry Christmas," she called as I began to walk away.

"Merry Christmas." I glanced back at her prior to pushing my way out of the store.

I quickly moved out of the doorway as more people walked in and out of the store. Groaning, I leaned against the store window. I was exhausted. Not from work, but what I had just gone through. Having all your hopes taken away from you can really tire a person out. My legs felt weak and my eyes were dry. Yet, I still had to make the journey home. By then, I wasn't even sure if I wanted to go home, but I didn't want to stay out either. I just wanted to go to someplace where I could get rid of the feeling I had then. But there was no place like that to go and if there was, it wasn't anywhere close to my location. Home was my only option. And the more I thought about it, the more I welcomed the idea.

_At least I'd be away from these abysmal people,_ I flipped the collar of my jacket up, _the same people who had stolen my gift for Demyx._

Picking up my legs, I made my way down the street. As I went along, the crowds gradually got less and less. It wasn't until I was in my neighborhood that I felt truly away from everyone else. Yet, my mood persisted. In fact, I felt even worse than before. What was I going to get for him now? I had been dead-set on getting those headphones and they were gone. What else was there that he would've like? Compared to those, everything else was lackluster. With so little time before Christmas, I didn't think I could find anything for him.

"Welcome back," Athena called when I entered the house.

I was thankful that Vedi hadn't rushed to me when I came to the door. When she didn't, that usually meant that she was taking a nap. It was good because, for once, I didn't really want to see her at that moment. I know it was a terrible thing to say about my little sister even though she was usually the one to brighten my day. Maybe later when I was in a better mood, but not then.

"Zexion?" Athena poked her head in from the den, "What's wrong?"

"Tired. Just tired," I put my jacket on the hanger. Even my voice had been worn out; it barely came out in a whisper.

"Would you like me to make you some tea?" she asked, stepping into the hall.

"Sure. Fine, whatever," I didn't give her a second glance as I trudged up the stairs in the living room. I heard her call after me, but didn't stop. I dashed up the stairs and shut my door behind me as I threw myself onto the bed.

*~'~'*

I felt like I had lied there for hours, my face flat down in the pillow. I might have even fallen asleep as some point too, but when I had woken up I knew it was the same day with just a different time. How I had wished that I was waking from a dream though. I would wake up to start the day all over again. I'd work my almost all-day shift, reorganizing books and helping customers. It'd be hectic, but worth it if after work I'd go down to the music store to find the headphones still there.

"Zexion?" There was knock on my door.

I groaned. "Not now, Metis."

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" she opened the door anyway. She always did that. She never really needed anybody's permission to just barge into someone's room.

"I don't want to talk about it," I shook my head into the pillow.

"It would probably make you feel better."

Her footsteps came closer to the bed. That was another thing about her. She would approach someone when they say that they want to be alone.

"I'd much rather not," I growled.

"Fine! Then I'll find out on my own."

Once her footsteps stopped by the bed, she put her hand on my back. I was quick to wack it away, but it was too late. She made a sound that was a cross between a giggle and a sigh.

"The headphones were gone weren't they?"

"Oh, you're such a genius," I lifted my head at her then buried it back into the cushion.

"Hey, even I didn't need psychic powers to know that," she flicked my head with her fingers.

"An hour ago...They ran out of them an hour ago!" I banged my fists on the pillow.

"It's all that idiot Brett's fault!"

"Brett? You mean that guy you work with?" Weight had been added on the left side of the bed. She had sat down.

"He called in 'sick.' Sick my ass." I clutched the sheets.

"Hmph. Nothing can be done about that I suppose."

"They were the perfect ones for him. The perfect ones for Demyx..." I buried my face even further into the pillow until I felt like I was in a position where I could easily suffocate. I wouldn't have minded dying right there.

She didn't say anything for a while, though I did hear her tapping her foot against the floor. Her silence gave me the impression that she would leave soon. At least when she was gone, I'd be able to wallow in my despair until it was time to leave. With how I was feeling, I didn't even know if I wanted to go to the party anymore.

"Get your coat on."

I lifted my head to look toward the door. She was stepping into the hallway when she turned back in my direction.

"Get your coat on, Zexion!"

"What for?"

"There are other music stores on the Islands. Let's go!" She pointed toward the stairs.

Before I could say anything more, she left down the hall.

That evening, the two of us drove around what stores were still open searching for those headphones. Most of the shops we went by didn't carry much as far as headphones went or only certain brands. Even the mall was a structure of loss hope as stores had either closed or were sold out of that one set. With each minute, I felt what little hope I had slowly deplete away. There were none left. It was time to face that fact. Still, I had wished that people had chosen some other brand. What made that model so popular? They couldn't have had the same reason I did.

"Let's just go home, Metty," I mumbled, "there's none left anywhere."

"Not yet. I want to check this last store right here," she pointed to a shop down the street.

"What's the point?!" I shouted.

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned on her heels to face me. Her eyes were cold and face stern as she peered down at me with an air of authority. I hated when she looked at me that way. She rarely made that face. When she did, she reminded me a lot of Axel. What gentle eyes became acidic while a silent rage burned behind them. It contrasted with her attitude; usually, she was just was as laid back as Demyx.

"They're not going to be in there. Hell, I doubt they don't even carry the brand! They're just like all the others!" I yelled, trying my best to ignore her eyes.

"All the stores are closing. It's too late," I let out a shaky breath.

"There are no headphones. I have nothing to give to Demyx. Nothing."

"Ienzo!"

The bite in her voice startled me and the use of her using my real name made it even worse. I dropped my head. It was frustrating. I was frustrated. There was no point in searching anymore. I was going to have to face Demyx empty handed. After I had worked so hard, I had nothing to show for it. My eyes started to water. That frustrated me even more. But the more disheartened I got, the more tears would come to my eyes until I was silently crying to myself. It was rare for me to cry, but when I did, I bawled. I felt like that Roxas kid.

The shuffling of her feet let me know she was stepping toward me. Surprisingly, I felt her arms wrap around my back as she pressed me toward her. I didn't protest, getting close enough to her so that I could bury my head into her coat. We used to be pretty close when we were younger. Unlike most of my friends, I had an older sibling there to comfort me. But as the years went on, we had grown a little estranged. Yet it was moments like these where I valued having her as my older sister.

"C'mon. Let's go get, Vedi then."

Wiping my eyes, I silently agreed.

We took the short walk back to her car then sped off back to our house. On the way there, I didn't feel as bad as I had earlier that day. I was still sad, but felt like I had enough energy to at least please Vedi. I'd hate to have her see me moping around like I had earlier. Worrying her was the last thing I wanted to do. I just hoped that I could keep it up until I got to the party.

"We're back! Vedi, are you ready to go?" Metis called up the stairs.

"Here she is," Toma came from the living room, Vedi perched on his shoulder.

"Yay! You guys came back! Where were you?" she asked as he set her down on the floor.

"Just out looking for stuff." My older sister answered for me.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Christmas stuff." I chimed in.

"Oooh!" she spun on her heels.

"Oh! Do you guys like my new reindeer pajamas?" she asked, turning around so we could get a better view. She was basically wearing some footie pajamas that had reindeer features such as a tail and brown and white fur. It even came with a little Rudolph hood for her to put over her head.

"You're so cute, Vedi!" Metis picked her up.

"Can I tie you to the front end of my car so we don't get lost in the fog?"

The littler girl fiercely shook her head and flailed her arms.

"Nooooo!"

"Metis, what kind of joke was that?"

"Just kidding, Dad. Just kidding."

"I'm going to go get my violin," I said, heading up the stairs.

Returning to my room, I opened my closet door. There it was, in its case on the top shelf. I may not have had a gift for him, but the least I could do was play with him. After taking it down, I set it on the bed and picked out some pajamas to take with me. Just as I was about to head out the door, I remembered Rogue. I went over to his tank and put a little bit of food inside. That's where I spotted the Christmas card. _I can still give him this,_ I picked it up, staring down at it wearily. Opening my violin case, I slipped it inside then left my room.

"Ready?" Metis asked when I returned.

"Y-yeah."

"Alright. We'll see you guys tomorrow!" She waved to Toma and Athena, who happened to have come along while I was gone.

"Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy!"

"Bye, guys! Take care of each other," our father waved.

"And Zexion," Athena stopped me. I straightened myself up to let her know that I was listening.

"Everything will be fine. Okay, honey?" she said reassuringly.

Clutching my violin I nodded, "Thanks."

Taking Vedi between our hands, we walked hand-in-hand out toward Metis's car. Vedi must've sensed the anxiety bubbling in my chest as she squeezed my hand tightly. I made a content sound and squeezed her hand back.

*~'~'*

"Hi, Mr. Aki-ba!" Vedi beamed up to the man holding the door open for us.

"Good evening, little Ms. Reindeer," he returned the smile.

Akiva was the apartment complex's security guard. It wasn't like the complex was located in a dangerous or high-crime area of the Islands -if there ever was such an area. Nonetheless, the apartment manager welcomed what service he and his wife, Daphne, could offer. They also had a place to stay there so, that was also a reason for his presence.

"Hey, 'Kivs," Metis stepped inside.

"Evening, Akiva," I said as we walked past him, "Working the night shift?"

"Well, it is Christmas Eve," he nodded, "All sorts of 'Grinches' out there hankering to take advantage of people's goodwill."

"I saw 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas' last night," Vedi waved her arms.

"Oh, really? That's my favorite holiday show," the security guard pat her head, "Did you like it, Vedi?"

"Yeah! Yeah! But the Grinch needs braces..." she squeezed her bunny to cover her mouth.

What she had said was so cute and so true that we couldn't help but laugh.

"You're looking for Demyx and the others I take?" Akiva turned to me. I nodded.

He pointed down the hall, "Down the hall. They're all at Mrs. Esther's place."

"Than-"

"Heeey!" The voice of Jiao Long interrupted me.

"Thought we heard you guys!" Shen Long crossed her arms.

Coming toward us were three of the Long girls: Jiao, Shen, and Fei. All three were dressed up in Santa-like dresses complete with mittens and what appeared to be black, slipper-boots.

"Just in time too!" Fei beamed, "we were about to watch Spongebob."

"Spongebob!" Vedi gasped, making tracks toward her. Fei happily swooped her up in her arms and carried her down the hall.

"S'cuse me, I think my little sister just got kidnapped," Metis nonchalantly began following after them.

"Thanks again, Akiva." I finally finished what I had meant to say to the security guard.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Zexion," he nodded my way.

I followed the girls down the hall to Mrs. Esther's apartment. The minute we opened the door, the sounds of children laughing and screaming roared our way. Inside, the children were gathered around the T.V. watching cartoons. Vedi happily took a seat among them, taking the time to chat with a few of girls. Several of the Long girls were rushing around between two rooms or going into the kitchen. They did take the time to greet us though. Finally, there was Demyx who had come out of the kitchen with a plate of cookies in his hands. When our eyes met, he smiled. I, on the other hand, was hesitant. Just looking at him reminded me of what I had gone through earlier that night. I still had no gift for him. If he had one for me, that would've made things worse. Nonetheless, I had slipped the Christmas card from the case when he wasn't looking.

"Hi, Zexion! Glad you guys could make it," my lover stepped up to us.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything," I said as I removed my jacket and threw it over the arm of the couch. I was careful not to damage the card as I did so.

"Yeah, welcome to the party," Zeph said in a surprisingly unenthusiastic tone.

Zeph was another boy who lived at the apartment complex. He was about Demyx's age, and lived on his own as well.

Metis threw herself on the couch next to him, "What's up with you, Mr. Grinch?"

"That," he motioned to the kids. All they had been doing was singing the Polar Express song. He had known that was going to happen after they had watched the movie.

I furrowed my brow, "What about them?"

"They've been singing that for at least an _hour,_" he ran his hands through his hair.

"Don't be so grouchy, Zeph!" Demyx stepped in front of him, "Here. Have some cookies and eggnog!"

"You have some cookies, too Zexion!" he held the plate over toward me.

Just like he had said, there was an assortment of cookies. Some were shaped like Christmas symbols like Santa or a snowmen. Others were plain so as not to hide what they were. I picked up a snowflake one and thanked him kindly for it. But he refused to move the tray away from me. In fact, he gave me a look that was telling me not to lie. The smirk on his lips daring me to turn away from them. Keeping my eyes on him, I picked up a gingerbread man then an oatmeal cookie...then a chocolate chip cookie...Upon seeing the additional treats in my hand, he grinned in satisfaction and set the tray down on a nearby table.

"How about some hot cocoa? Or we're about to make some Shirley Temples. Wanna help?" he asked.

"Sure, but what's a Shirley Temple?" I asked.

"You've never had one? They're really good."

He was about to lead me into the kitchen when I grabbed his arm.

"Demyx, wait."

"Hm?"

He turned around to see me holding the card out toward him. Chewing on one of the cookies helped keep from biting my lip. Glancing between it and me, he smiled. Lightly taking it from me, he read it right there and then. I held my crumb-filled breath as he read it over in his head. I almost wished I had been able to read it out to him, but all that would've came was a chocolate chip mush.

He closed it happily.

"Thank you, Zexion," he held me in a hug. I hugged him back as much as I could.

"Your welcome, Demyx. I love you." I had hurriedly swallowed my treat to get the words out. His reaction made me feel better than before I had shown up. That was just fine.

In the kitchen was Mrs. Esther and two of the other women from the complex. At the counter, Demyx pulled out several glasses from the cupboard and lined them up. Chi Long, who was also in the kitchen, opened a pack of ginger ales and tossed a couple to him. He instructed me to get the grenadine and the maraschino cherries out of the fridge.

"See, what you do is pour in some ginger ale." He demonstrated by pouring the contents of the can it into one of the glasses. Following that he whipped out a spoon and asked for the grenadine.

"Add about one and a half tablespoons of grenadine."

When he was done with that part, he pulled out a teaspoon while I handed him the cherries. Using the spoon, he reached in and fished out one of the berries. Carefully, he dropped it into the bubbly cocktail.

"Add a cherry, and that's it. A Shirley Temple," he gestured to the glass.

"Easy enough," I finished one of my cookies.

I didn't get try it at that point though. The drinks had to get out to the kids first. Following his instructions, we began several more glasses of the drink. Chi would help take them out to the kids when they were ready. We had used almost the entire 24-pack by the time we were done.

"Here, Zexion. I made one for you," Demyx handed me my own glass.

"Thanks!" I gratefully took it.

"I put in some extra grenadine and cherries."

The wink he made at that made me shudder in a good way. We took a seat together on the couch next to the Christmas tree. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I didn't hesitate to lean into him. For the first time that day, I had gotten what I wanted. I was sitting in the arms of my lover on a couch all to ourselves. The cookies and drink were slowly returning to me the energy I had lost earlier. The sad feeling had been pushed to the back of my mind. The Longs finally took a break from their activities to sit down and watch some Christmas specials with the rest of us. It was cold outside, but there was lots of warmth where I was.

"How about some music?" Di Long took a seat on the floor.

"Oh, I brought my sitar!" Demyx pulled it out in front from behind the couch.

"Did you bring your violin?"

"Of course," I nodded. Much to my dismay, Metis had decided to toss the thing to me. We may not have been too far from each other and the instrument may have still been in it's case, but it annoyed me when she did that. I had had that violin for years and it was incredibly expensive. Yet she had just tossed it like it was a piece of paper.

"What songs should we play?" I asked, looking to the others in the room.

"'Jingle Bells'!"

"'Santa Claus is Coming to Town'!"

"'I've Got a Part-Time Job for Xmas'!"

"Actually," Mrs. Esther spoke up, "the kids made a whole list of songs for you two to play."

She walked over and handed us a slip of paper. Still leaning on my lover, I took a peek at the list. There must have been at least thirty songs on there. I hadn't even know there were that many holiday songs. That wasn't the only problem; I barely knew how to play some of them. _Oh, dear Lord,_ I felt my lips about to slip into a cringe, but stopped myself before it was too late.

"We better get started then, huh?" Demyx chuckled shakily.

"Yeah, we'll practically be playing all night," I said through gritted teeth.

"So the first song on the list is...'What Christmas Means to Me.'" Demyx set the paper down on the arm of the couch.

"Who picked that one?!"

"I did!" Fucang Long raised her hand gleefully, "Now play for us, fools!"

Beside her, the children cheered us on to play which only fueled her growing smirk. Soon enough, the adults were rooting for us to play it.

I took my violin out, "Guess we have no choice."

"Anyone care to join in the singing?" Demyx held his arms out.

"Metis!" Chi was quick to point at my older sister.

Surprised, she lifted her head off the arm of the chair and stretched.

"What? But you guys know I have a voice that could make a frog laugh..." she crossed her arms.

"PLEEEEASE!"

The kids leaned her directions, unleashing dog pouts and putting their hands together. They didn't hold back at that at all. Even our little sister had joined in the assault. I even decided to throw a similar look her way just to spite her.

"Okay then!" she happily gave in. She rose up from the couch only to take a seat on the arm of it.

"You guys ready?" She looked to us.

"You bet."

On her cue, we began to play. Demyx began strumming his sitar in a fast motion, catching the beat of the song between his fingers. I played along, moving my arm until the melody was playing on the strings. Picking up a spoon, she giggled as she held it up to her lips.

_"Candles burning low."_

_"Lots of mistletoe."_ Demyx sung the second verse.

_"Lots of snow and ice."_ I followed his lead, singing the third.

_"Everywhere we go."_ Metis beamed, rocking in her seat.

_"Choir singing carols."_

_"I ran outside my door."_

_"All these things and more."_

_"All these things and more."_ Everybody else in the room had joined in.

_"That's what Christmas means to me, my love."_

_"That's what Christmas means to me, my love."_

While we played the small instrumental, Metis danced her way over to us. She held the spoon up toward Demyx, signaling it was his turn. Laughing, he prepared himself for the next line.

_"See your smiling face, like I've never seen before."_

I noticed he was gazing down at me as he was singing. His eyes were glistening with love in the way I absolutely adored. My playing slowed, but I kept up with him as he continued to play.

_"Even though I you love madly, seems I love you more."_

He gave me a kiss on my forehead. My hand slipped and made a loud screech against the the strings of the instrument. Everybody except for us reeled at the noise it made. I was quick to get back on track. It was funny though. Since the time I had started playing the violin, the only times I had made a mistake like that was when I had first started out.

_"The little cards you give me, touch my heart for sure."_

He took his hand off the neck of the sitar for a brief moment so that he could touch his chest. He was gesturing to his heart.

I had almost stopped playing upon witnessing his performance. Tears were starting to come to my eyes and I was fumbling on notes. But my chest was warm and getting hotter by the second. Grinning, I got back to playing with newly found vigor. I wished I had gotten the chance to sing that line so that I could tell that to him. By the time I had realized what was going on, everybody was already on the end of the second chorus.

_"That's what Christmas means to me my love!"_ I sung with such strength in my voice that I surprised myself. I usually never sung that strongly especially since it was rare that I ever sung.

There was no doubt; I was filled with both Christmas cheer and Demyx's love.

*~'~'*

"Phew! That was close!" Demyx panted as he kicked open the door to his apartment. He would've used his hands had he not been carrying me. His sitar was strapped to his back while I carried my violin.

"Yeah. Had we kept playing, we probably would've broke our instruments," I chuckled.

We had ended up playing most of the songs on the list before the kids got tired and wanted to go to sleep. Mrs. Esther and the other women helped get them ready for bed while Zeph cleaned up. Metis and the Longs retreated to the separate room of the apartment to continue wrapping Christmas presents. We would've helped with the clean up, but our arms were like noodles. Thankfully, the girls sent us on our way with a bag of cookies and what was left of the ingredients to make Shirley Temples.

While he carried me to his room, I took in the sights of his apartment. In the corner of the den was a Christmas tree the perfect size for his room. It was completely decked out with ornaments, popcorn, and some CDs. Below it were dozens of presents sitting on a nice floor skirt. On the walls were lines of silver beads and holly. Fake cranberry branches were set here and there. He even had fake snowflakes hanging off the ceiling.

"You like it?" he asked, stopping there for a minute.

"I love it." I kissed his cheek.

After I had checked out everything, we continued into his room. Using all of his strength, he set me down on his bed before rolling over on the floor. Letting out a relaxed sigh, I sat up with exhausted arms and stared down at him.

"You don't see me." He covered his face with his hands.

"Yes I do." I reached down and pet his head.

Grasping my hand, he kissed the back of it as he got up.

"Well, it's only..." he glanced at the clock on the table, "...a little close to midnight. How about we open some presents?"

Just like that, my uneasiness had returned. I had brought nothing for him. No doubt he had known that by the way I had come to the complex nearly empty handed. That calmed me down some, but I had still felt the shame.

"Uh yeah, sure," I tried not to show my uneasiness.

He didn't seem to notice the way he smiled then left to go for the tree. While he was gone, I curled my knees up to my face and held them tight. I might as well have let the shame wash over me. That was what I got for not planning ahead. Or maybe I should've taken my chances and picked up a different brand of headphones. But the thought caused me to shake my head. _No,_ I sniffed, _they were his. They were the ones for him. _I wouldn't have settled for anything less. That was sort of what made me...happy.

"Merry Christmas, Zexion!" He tilted his head, "Something wrong?"

"Mm, it's just that...I didn't get you anything," I dropped my head.

"Zexion..."

"I worked so hard, but...I just couldn't get it. And there was so much to do and so much to get. I left you out," I squeezed my legs tighter.

He didn't say anything, but he did set his hand on my shoulder. I raised my head to look at him. He wasn't deterred at all. He was actually smiling, saying wordlessly to me that it was alright. He slid the package toward me.

"You should _really_ open your gift, Zexion," he winked.

I let go of my legs as he pushed a present toward me. It was wrapped in a white wrapping paper covered in pictures of reindeer and topped with a red bow. Pulling it toward me, I lightly removed the bow and began undoing the tape. I know the wrapping paper never really mattered, but I was always careful with the things he gave me.

The gift inside made my eyes grew wide. I was so surprised, it felt like my heart slowed to a stop. I didn't understand what I was seeing, but it slowly came to process in my mind. When I had brought my attention back to him, I saw him giggling happily at my reaction. It was probably what he had wanted all along; to leave me speechless. Looking back down to the box, I traced my fingers alongside the name.

"Hazard-Model Harmonics Headphones," I stared back up to him.

"Surprise!" he beamed proudly.

Undoing the tape, I slipped the headset out from under the box. To touch one then was completely different than touching one from the store. I slipped them over my head. The pads of the earpieces rested softly against my head. My fingers ran across the three gems on both earpieces.

"Feel good?" he asked. He was really testing if I could hear him. I barely could, they blocked out what sounds there were in the room.

Nodding, I slipped them off and looked them over again. It was odd seeing what would've been the fruits of my labor right in front of me on Christmas Eve. The only strange thing was that they were being offered to me instead of the other way around.

"Like 'em?"

"Yeah, but...I was going to...these..." The words were vanishing from my mind.

"Oh, Demyx!" I threw myself into his arms. He caught me as I buried my face into his chest. Tears I hadn't even noticed were soaking his shirt. But he held me close, rubbing my back and whispering that it was alright in my ears. Wiping my eyes, I lifted my head to look up to him.

"But, I was going to get these for you! But they were so expensive," I hiccuped, trying to keep from crying again.

"What? The headphones?" He raised an eyebrow.

I nodded.

"Yeah, they are pretty nice," he held them up.

"But why would I need them if I'm the one who's going to be making music?"

"What?"

He returned me to my sitting position and picked up my gift.

"You know how I've been writing my own songs, right?"

"Yeah."

"I don't really need the headphones."

I blinked.

"Oh."

"But."

He slipped them over my head so that they were resting at my neck. I stared at him curiously, but the sparkle in his eyes said that he was all-knowing one there.

"The best gift you could ever give me is if you'd listen to them," he said gently.

"'Listen to them'?"

"With these." He moved his hands to the headphones. I placed my hands over his.

"Or not. They can just be symbol that you'll listen. Whichever one you prefer!" he chuckled.

"Of course I'll listen," I slipped them back over my ears, "always."

He flashed a bright smile.

"So this was technically like a gift from you to me to you...?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Kind of...That's not too selfish is it?!" He gasped.

"Not in the slightest."

We were about to reach for each other for a kiss when there was a knock at the door. We groaned at the sound of a moment being ruined prior to him getting up for the door. There were a few words exchanged before the door was closed and he returned.

"Who was it?" I watched him returned to his spot.

"It was Akiva. He said this was from Roxas." He held up a present in his hand.

My good mood was turning sour in my stomach. Again with Roxas. Again with something about him ending up in Demyx's apartment. It made things worse that it was something from _him_ that had interrupted our moment. I tried not to let it show up on my face. Although I did stare at the gift in hopes that it would burst into flames.

_If that's anything better than I could get him..._I growled as I watched Demyx happily unwrap the wrapping paper.

"Oh. It's some sort of sound generator," he picked the box up and examined it curiously. I accidentally growled a little louder at that. He just had to get him something music-related, especially when I couldn't. The thought annoyed me like no other.

Demyx must've caught the expression on my face. But he didn't flinch or anything. He laughed which only made me angrier.

"You know what?" he said nonchalantly.

Putting the box on the floor, he pushed it toward his dresser with his foot. I sat up straight in amazement.

"I'll look at that later," he beamed, crossing his arms proudly.

With that settled, I hunched my shoulders to my ears for how I had reacted. I was all that mattered to him that night. It didn't matter what Roxas had gotten him or if he had gotten him anything at all. The rest of Christmas Eve was for the two of us.

"How about another Shirley Temple?" he scooted toward the edge of the bed.

"Please do," I giggled when he stumbled as he left the room.

Slipping off the headphones, I set them back in the box. I lied against his pillow and stretched out my legs. My arms were so weak, it had felt like they were going to just fall of. All I wanted was to rest with him by my side. Turning my head, I stared at the fish tank next to the bed. The koi fish Otohime and Wada were tailing each other in a slow, circular dance. I don't know what, but something about that made me blush.

"I'm back!"

I sat back up and turned to Demyx as he took a seat on the bed. Handing me my drink, he took a sip of his own.

"Thank you," I nodded.

"You know, I'm really glad you and your sisters could make it tonight."

"We wouldn't miss it for anything," I shook my head. It was a quick change of subject.

"Yeah, but," he set his glass down on the nightstand. I shuddered when I saw that mischievous glint return to his eye.

"But I'm especially glad _you_ came."

"Demyx..."

"I've been hanging around with little boys and girls almost all week long." He cocked his eyebrow sexily. Speechless, I continued to take a long drink of my cocktail.

"But right now, you're the only boy I want to hang out with."

My eyes were beginning to hurt thanks to how wide they had gotten. In my chest, my heart was making irregular beats. I wasn't even paying attention to the fact that I had already finished drink. The cherry in my glass rolled up to my lips. Opening my mouth, I caught it between my front teeth when Demyx suddenly held up a finger.

"Hold that thought."

He reached over to his nightstand and finished the rest of his cocktail until only the cherry was left.

"I'll take your cherry," he smirked, "if you take mine."

It goes without saying that I had almost lost it at that point. I was turned on more than I had ever been turned on before. The line was clever, perfect even. The cool look he was giving me practically sealed the deal. It was going to be a Christmas Eve I was never going to forget. The only person I could thank was Shirley Temple.

Tipping his head back, he caught the berry between his front teeth than turned to me with a seductive gaze. Putting my glass down, I crawled over to him, my arms trembling. Cupping my chin, he brought both of our faces together. I closed my eyes as a warm, bubbly feeling swept over me. He used his tongue to take my cherry and I did the same to his. Despite us having exchanged our garnishes, we held onto the kiss for a minute more. As we drew away, I nearly swallowed the thing whole. It burst midway down my throat, releasing a fizzy feeling in my esophagus.

"Good?"

"Oh, yes," I answered. I hadn't meant to sound so longing, but I was completely flushed in what we had just done.

"Good, cause there's more."

He suddenly took off his shirt. I made another orgasmic moan as he reached over and removed my shirt as well. I leaned back against the pillow. Hovering over me, he gave me another kiss as he ran his hand along my side. I groaned. His other hand had sneaked between my pants and hip. Without thinking, I bucked my hips toward him as he raced his hand toward my crotch and undid the zipper. His fingers were lightly pulling my pants down.

Then came another knock at the door.

"Hey! Hey guys!"

Chi's voice couldn't have been any louder. Her fists were pounding on the door like there was an emergency out there. _There better be one,_ I glared toward the door. This our first time, and she had completely ruined it.

"Dammit! Is there nowhere to have sex?!" Demyx sat back up, his voice returning to it's normal cheerful one.

"Apparently not," I sighed in defeat. I was so in the mood.

"Hang on, I'll be right back," he held up a finger as he left the room. The pounding finally ceased when he answered the door. Although the door was a little ways away, Chi's voice was loud enough for me to hear. Unfortunately, it was too excited for me to make out any clear words.

"Hey, Zexion!" Demyx came sprinting back to the room, "There's something going on outside!"

"What?" I sat back up.

"Let's check it out," he took my hand.

He led me toward the door so we could slip on our shoes before heading out. In the hall, some of the other tenants were coming out of their rooms, some who were at the party and others who weren't. As we went by Mrs. Esther's room, the kids were filing out with groggy steps and sleepy eyes. Metis was carrying Vedi on her back as the little girl was still wiping the sleep from her eyes.

Akiva was there with his wife, holding the door for everybody making their way out into the cold air. Around us, the kids protested the cold feeling, but the adults coaxed them to keep going. Something good was out there they said. Something amazing. Just as we were stepping outside, the wind blew something cold onto my nose.

"Look! Look! Look!" Chi pointed to the sky.

We didn't even need to look up to see what was falling in front of our eyes. Numerous snowflakes were drifting from the darkness of the sky. The kids instantly woke up at the sight of the tiny crystals landing on the ground. White dotted the concrete, jackets, and the different locks of hair that came from all of us standing outside.

"Is it really snowing?" The little girl, Mina, asked.

"Can't be anything else," Zeph held out his hand to catch some of the flakes.

"Is it even possible?" Demyx chuckled, blowing some out of his face.

"Technically, no. At least, I don't think so," I reached out my finger to poke at the pieces of ice. They either moved or melted onto my finger at my light touch.

"Anything's possible," Metis merely smirk. I shot her an accusing look. Something told me that she had known that it was going to snow.

My attention drifted from her to Vedi. She appeared absolutely bewildered at was she was looking at. Her wide eyes followed every snowflake that fell into her opened hands. Each one that landed made her open and close her fingers, melting them instantly. Her mouth hung open in wonder as she kept repeating this inspection.

_That's right,_ I blinked.

_This is the first time Vedi has ever actually seen snow._

"Do you like the snow, Vedi?" I tilted my head, continuing to watch her.

She opened and closed her hands a couple more times before turning to me with a wide grin.

"It's cold!"

"That it is," I nodded.

"It's sooo cool!" she waved her arms. Smiling, Metis set her on the ground so that she could frolic with the other kids.

Demyx shook his head, "There's nothing quite like a distraction from sex. This totally killed my buzz."

"Maybe, but it was a nice distraction," I sighed dreamily.

"True."

"Besides, there's always New Year's." I said with a hint of slyness in my tone.

With a smirk creeping onto his face, he peeked down at me with longing eyes.

"That there is."

Taking his hand, I reached up to him and kissed him on the cheek. Grinning widely, he leaned down to do the same to me.

"Merry Christmas, Demyx."

"Merry Christmas, Zexion."

* * *

**A/N: **I know it's late but dangit, it is the 7th Day of Christmas! -throws arms up- What now?! -Ahem- Hope you all enjoyed it! And hopefully it wasn't too bad. This is my first time doing a Zemyx so, sorry if it wasn't all that great or if it was a lot like my AkuRoku writings. And sorry to any MLC readers if it wasn't as great as the MLChristmas chapter (yes, I did just do that). Ironically, I got some headphones for Christmas...

Before anybody jumps ahead of themselves, Zemyx is not a canon couple in MLC although this chapter did carry some canonicity to it. Also, MLC readers may have noticed that I didn't explain much as far as Zexion's family goes. I just didn't want to spoil anything! Why Shirley Temples? Because I had finally tried one and decided to throw it into the story. The recipe's practically in there too (and you don't even have to use ginger ale as any lemon-lime soda will do). It made for a nice scene toward the end didn't? _Didn't it?_ -cries- I tried. Points to anybody who caught the Vocaloid references (there were two). I don't own Vocaloid, "What Christmas Means to Me," "Jingle Bells," "Santa Claus is Coming to Town" or any of that other stuff. Happy Holidays and New Year to all and thanks for reading!


End file.
